Going to Hyrule and Toyland
Jibanyan: Hey, I wonder if there's anything we've forgotten... Komasan: If we are, what would it have been? They are wondering what it was Whisper: I don't think it anything, so maybe that means that we really are losing our memories. But whatever they were, they could have been very important memories, right? Shoutmon: Right, or else I don't think you would have forgotten it. Gumdramon, do you remember that night at the Digital World with you're old partner. Gumdramon: Yeah... Me and... And.... Oh no, I think I forgot his name. Damemon: Well, can you tell us about what happen that night? Gumdramon: Well.... Let's see.... I remember that I was fighting all th Innocent Digimon who was trying to get my Old partners, and then Shoutmon appeared. He left and i got knocked out from Gokuwmon. And I send to the realm of Darkness in another dimension for what I done. Komasan: You were? Shoutmon, have you send Gumdramon to the Realm of Darkness for what he did? Shoutmon: No, I didn't. Gokuwmo just send him to the Realm of Darkness. Gumdramon: I see.... (Sigh) I can't believe he betrayed for this. Damemon: I know... But you remember what Sanzomon said to find a True Partner? Gumdramon: Oh, yeah. She did. When I was in the Realm of Darkness, she gave me a Gold Ring on my tail, and then I found my Partner, Taigiru. Shoutmon: And you remember not to Forget that Promise, he said to you. Gumdramon: Yeah. He did. Look He show them Taigiru's Xros Loader and the Necklace Jibanyan: What is that? Gumdramon: The Xros Loader and the Necklace, Taigiru gave me. That Necklace is special to him, so I promised that i would return it. I'll never forget making that promise. It's why I would not forget Taigiru. Shoutmon: That's right, he did. Even my Partner. Damemon: So am I. They look in their Heart and saw their Partner Gumdramon: Are we correct, Boys? They saw their Partner's smile at them. And then Three boys has appeared behind them All: Huh? They look behind and nobody there Gumdramon: Oh. Shoutmon: That's strange. Did I know that boy? Gumdramon: Me too. Damemon: So am I. Jibanyan: Gumdramon! Shoutmon! Damemon! Where are you!? Shoutmon: Sorry. We got doze off. Whisper: We better keep going, whis. Shoutmon use the Card and he went to the Door and they saw a boy surrounded by Heartless Shoutmon Heartless! We have to help him! They ran off to help him Shoutmon: Looks like you need some help. Link: Hey, Thanks. I could use a little help. They are fighting the Heartless and there are too many of them Shoutmon: Man, there's no way we should end this! Link: Not for long. Navi! Find those Guy's Weakness! Then a Navi Appeared Navi: One Weakness, coming right up! She swirling around them and she found it Navi: These Heartless will be gone by using a Powerful magic attack! Link: Stand Back! He destroyed all the Heartless Shoutmon: Wow, cool! Link: I'm glad you guys didn't get hit by the blast. Gumdramon: We were so lucky. And who's that fairy? Navi: My name is Navi. I provide tip to help link on his journey. He can be such a lazy boy that the time like this. Sh saw Link with a frown Navi: I'm just Joking. That's what I used to think about you when I first met you, but you've grown up into a quite brave boy. Link: I need to head to the Temple of Time. It's located at the edge of town. But those creatures that you called a heartless are giving me hard time. Komajiro: Shoutmon, this is way we're heading. Should we go with Link, Zura? Shoutmon: Sure! We will! Link: Hey, thanks! With you guys on my side, we can go find Zelda. Come on. They went off Komasan: Link, why would you want to go to that Temple for? Link: Well, you see. When I release the Master Sword from the Temple of Time, it created six years warped. This caused Ganondolf to take over, and in the process he Sperated six sages. Damemon: Six Sages? Navi: The sages are six powerful people that guard our world from evil and part of the legendary triforce. With all six sages present, they could perform powerful things, including sealing Ganondorf in the Realm of time. The mystical Ocarina of Time is also needed to release the true power of the sages. Gumdramon: Ocarina of Time? What is that? Link: This powerful Ocarina has the power to control time. It's power was able to open the door of time, where the Master Sword resided. Navi: And when he took the Master Sword out, he became a Hero of Time. Now only he who wield the power of time can slay the demon of darkness. Link: And I found all the Six Sages. And I hope she's alright. Shoutmon: Who? Link: Zelda. She gave me the Ocarina... The royal family's most valuable possession. I made a promise that I'd return to her someday. But even if I did... She and I are completely different. She's a princess and I'm just a forest boy. It would be hard for her to be around some guy like me. Shoutmon: Aw, come on, Link! She gave you the Ocarina, right? My partner gave me something because he put a complete trust in me. I made a promise that one day I would return it to him, no matter what. Deep down, Zelda has that Same Feeling like you. Link: You're right. Thanks, Shoutmon. Come on, let's go. So, Navi, what are you going to do after we beat Ganondorf? Navi: Well, I'll probably go back to the forest to stay with the children. Since you are a grown-up, it really necessary for me to continue to be with you after the mission. Link: Hey, you don't need to do that! Why don't you go take a Vacation? You've always wanted to see the sites of Hyrule, so why not do it? Navi: You really mean that? Link nodded and she is so happy Navi: That sounds like a wonderful idea! I think I'll do that! Thank you to the idea, Link! Link: No Problem. You work to hard sometimes, so I think this would be good for you. But first... We have to deal with Ganondorf. They went to the Temple of Time and they saw something Jibanyan: Nyan! Look down there! Link: Is that... They saw Zelda Unconscious and she's surrounded by Heartless Link: Zelda! We have to go save her! Shoutmon: But we're never going to make it in time! Navi: Quickly, Link! Throw your Boomerang at them! He throw his Boomerang at the Heartless and they are gone Minutes later Link: Zelda? Whisper: It looks like she's Unconscious. And don't worry, she'll be fine. Link: We have to get her out of here. Then more Heartless Appeared Link: Not Again! Shoutmon: Link! We have to protect Zelda from the Heartless! Link: Yeah, let's do it together! They are fighting them and they defeated them USApyon: I think that's all of them, Dani. Link: Wow, I can't believe we did it. Jibanyan: Yeah! No thanks to you, and nice dress you have. Link: It's a Tunic! Not a dress. Jibanyan: Sorry. But, let's get out of here. Than a flash of light has blinded them Komasan and Komajiro: Monge! Damemon: What was that? Link: (Gasp) The Ocarina! It's gone! Then Ganondorf appeared Ganondorf: Clever boy. It appeared my plan has gone amiss. I was most certain my traps set in each temple would have slowed you down, including Zelda, and the Heartless, but I guess that was a wishful thinking. Link: Ganondorf! I should've known it was you! Ganondorf: Indeed. You're quite persistent, boy. How could you let your guard down for the slightest second? Shoutmon: You... Mean... You're watching the whole time? Ganondorf: Precisely! Now that I have Zelda, and the Ocarina, the triforce of wisdom is within my grasp. Now all I need is that insignificant Ocarina, so that I may destroy it, and our triforce to fulfill true greatness. Damemon: I get you using Zelda to win the Triforce! Ganondorf: That's not all. Notice someone else missing. They Alright know that Navi isn't here and they saw her holding from Ganondorf Navi: Link, help! His dark power is too much for me to handle! Link: Let Zelda and Navi go! Ganondorf: (Laugh) You're nothing but a pawn in this game. First you get me to the realm of time, then to Zelda, you're too much. I give you one hour to surrender the triforce. As well I'll spare their lives if you cooperate. Shoutmon: Just you wait! We'll stop you somehow! You will face up to your friends! Ganondorf: Strong words for such a young meddler. Then Adieu my friends. I anticipate your arrival with much glee. Link, you're no longer. You're nothing but a complete fool. He left And link is so sad Link: I can't beleive this. How could I have let this happen? I lost Navi and Zelda to that madman. How can I be a hero of can't even protect and serve? Shoutmon: Don't beat yourself up on this now. Getting upset about this won't help! Will feeling down about this now being Zelda back? Komasan: He's right. Link a real hero! We may not have known Link for long, but we believe in you. Shoutmon: Losing someone you care is bad. But it's not as bad as never getting them back. Gumdramon: He's right. Zelda is putting her complete faith in you, and you're just going to quit on her now? Link looks better Link: You're right! I won't let Ganondorf get in the way of my destiny! He's just a spindles coward and I'll do whatever I can in my heart and soul to rescue Sleds! Whisper: But we can't just waltz up to him and let him win? Link: You know what? Maybe we should just waltz up to him. I've got a plan, so listen up. Minutes later They went off to find Ganondorf without Link and they saw him Ganondorf: Yes, that Naive Hero of time is not present with you. Looks like he gave up to rescue the Princess and his friends. I shall send you on a trip to Oblivion. Shoutmon: Link, now! Link shows up and he aim the Arrow to the Crystal and then it Explode into a bright light and Link save Zelda Link: Looks like you fail for it, Ganondorf. Ganondorf: How could I have been so fooled so easily? Shoutmon: I think it was because we trick you to think that Link is giving up. Link: We fooled you so I can save Zelda and Navi from you. Navi: Wow! Good job, Link! Ganondorf: I can't beleive this! But... Even this little ploy of yours doesn't change the circumstances. I will crush all of you at once and rule over all that you see. He is Glowing and everything got hot Shoutmon: This place is hot, I'm frying up! He is fighting Ganondorf and he defeat him Hours Later Link: Phew, everything in Hyrule is safe. Navi: Thank you for saving me, Link. It wouldn't be so hard for you to stop him. Now, it's time for you to put that Master Sword back to where it belongs. In doing so the road of time will be closed. Time will shift seven years back. This will change everything. Link: And I'm going back home, and someday I'll see Zelda in the past. Navi: I know you will, but this time my mission is over. It's time for me to go back. Link: Not quite. Navi, you always wanted to see everything in Hyrule in Sites. So,when we return home you'll be able to go anywhere you like. I have you my word, and now your wish has comes true. Navi: Oh, thank you, thank you, Link! You are a true friend! But, what about Zelda? Link: I'll come back to see her again. This isn't the end. While as children we may not understand the true concept of love, but when me and Zelda grow older we shall find a way to each other. Shoutmon, thank you so much. If not for Ganondorf would have left a path or destruction upon our beautiful land. But deep down, Shoutmon, you have the heart of the Hero even you're Friends. While our paths maybe Sperated, we have the same goal to do right in any world. Navi, can you- Navi: I know what you're gonna say. She gave Shoutmon a card of her Navi: If you need my help, I guide you. Shoutmon: Thanks. Link: And I wish you luck. Gumdramon: What for? Link: Well, for a moment, I truly though I was going to give up. But what Shoutmon said about fulfilling his promise was truly inspiring to me. It kept me going to fight for Zelda. Then I understood why you mentioned the word about your friend. The one who gave you something. You must be searching for me. Shoutmon: Yeah, I am. Link: Don't worry, you'll find him. Just have faith in your promise you made to him and hold onto it tightly. When you have that kind of belief, you'll be bound to find him. Shoutmon: I will. Link: Next time we met again, you'll find me. Good luck, Shoutmon! He left and our Heroes are back in Castle Oblivion Shoutmon: Gumdramon, Damemon. Who could that have been before in our memory? I wasn't our Parnter. But... Three... Boys Maybe... I think his name was... Gumdramon: Hmm. His name is... Damemon: I think his name starts with a... Whisper: Gumdramon! Shoutmon! Damemon! Let's go! You want to find out friends or not? Shoutmon: Okay! Okay. Aw man... We almost got that name. Gumdramon: And no thanks to Whisper who yelled at us. Damemon: We almost had it in our heads. Meanwhile A Boy is typing his Laptop and he's typing about Gumdramon, Another Boy is doing some Tarot Card and it show a Knight heading to the Door and the last boy is writing down the Book and it's about Shoutmon and his Friends Back to our Heroes Shoutmon: I remember! There was three Boys! Whisper: Three boys? What do you mean? Gumdramon: He means, the boys who was in Digital World. Besides My partners and our friends. There were boys, that we werr friends with. The Twelve of us played together all the time when we were at the Digital World. Komasan: Gumdramon... Shoutmon... Damemon... Seems to me that's the first time you all have mentioned then Shoutmon: Yeah... I guess we forgot all about them. I think... she just suddenly went away when it was 2 Months ago before we reunited our human partners. Jibanyan: What do you think made you remember that now, nyan? Damemon: I don't know. But it's been coming back in pieces as we go through the castle. Komajiro: So did you remember their names? Shoutmon: I'm not sure. I feel kinda stupid. We said we weren't gonna forget our friends, and well now...we can't even remember her name. USApyon: Gumdramon... Shoutmon... Damemon. Whisper: Aww, you cannot be worrying about that. If it's been coming back to you in pieces... You're sure to remember their names just like everything else! Gumdramon: Alright. Shoutmon use the Card and he went to the door Shoutmon: What is this place? This place has many toys or something. Whisper: herever we are, this place look so lovely. ?????: I think you should be a little more worried. Gumdramon: Who said that? It was Goombario Goombario: You're inside the Toyland from General Guy. Komasan: I know that voice. Goombario, it's you, zura? Goombario: Komasan, Komajiro? is that you? Thank goodness, I though I'd never see you again! Komajiro: We're so happy to see you. We're your Friend. And your friends will always take care of you, remember? Goombario: I know, you are. You're my good friends to me. I never let anything happen to you. But anyway, how did YOU end up in the Toyland? Shoutmon: I think we just used a special way... Whisper: It's so special, we don't know how we did it! Goombario: Aw, tough luck.... I was hoping you could help me and my friends to get out of here. Komasan: Friends? You mean, Lady Bow, Kooper, Parakoopa and Bootler is here? Goombario: Yes, they are. Follow me. They went off and they made it to Goombario's Finds Komasan: Lady Bow! Kooper! Parakoopa! Bootler! Kooper: Komasan? Komajiro? Is that you? How in the world did you get here? Jibanyan: You tell us! How did you end up in this place? Parakoopa: Well, it's a long story... 1 hour later USApyon: So you go captured from General Guy and now you're trap here? Whisper: But how? Lady Bow: Of course, but we found Goombario. We would do anything for our friend. Shoutmon: But now that General Guy has let in this place. It would be awful for you to be out. Bootler: Not if Goombario and us together. That makes everything a little better. There's nothing better then being reunited with someone you care about. Damemon: Okay... I see what you mean. Kooper: We don't care if we're stuck here, so long as we have Goombario. He's a good Goomba and he doesn't do much. Whisper:: Well, he's still tells fibs. But with a little help from me... Bow: Whisper, you worried too much. Shoutmon: Speaking of Goombario.. where is he? USApyon He was here a minute ago. Where's he gone this time, Dani? Kooper: I think he's off exploring. That Goomba has been poking around just about everywhere inside this place. He won't tell us why it's so important. We tell him it's dangerous, but he doesn't care. Whisper: That Goomba is Handful! Shoutmon, if you don't mind... Shoutmon: I know that. You want us to help you find him, right? Come on, let's get going! They went off to find Goombario and they found him Goombario: Oh! Whisper: Where are you thinking!? You know your friends is worried about you. Damemon: Even Komasan and Komajiro is. Goombario: I'm so sorry... Gumdramon: What are you doing anyway? Looking for something? Goombario: Yeah. I was looking for some toys. Whisper: I know you're lying. Goombario: But, Whisper... Komasan: Don't be so hard on him, Whisper We promise not to get upset, Goombario.mIs that why you're afraid to tell? No need to fret. Tell us the truth- we'll understand. Can you trust me? Goombario: Okay.... I was looking for a way out. Parakoopa said he and his friends are happy, but it's my fault for them to be stuck in here.. I shouldn't go on my own without permission. I want to help my Friends to get out of this place. But they'll worry if I tell them what I'm doing. Komajiro: So that's why you though you had to tell a lie. Whisper: You did it because you care about your friends! USApyon: And you need know is to be brave! Goombario: What do you mean? Damemon: Tell you're Friends the truth. With a little bravery, you can do it! If you tell them how you really feel, I bet they'll help you find a way out. Shoutmon: And we'll give you a hand! Goombario: Really? You'll help us? Okay, I'll give it a try! Wish my luck, Komasan! Komajiro: No more keeping secrets, then. Have we got a deal, zura. Goombario: Yes! I'll be brave and tell my friends how I really feel! No lies this time! Komasan: Good! Now go back to them, zura. Then they heard a loud noise Shoutmon: What's happening!? Jibanyan: I think got a bad feeling about this, nyan! Whisper: Goombario! Get out of here! He ran off and then he got captured from Heartless Shoutmon: Goombario! Goombario: Help me! I'm trapped! Shoutmon: Don't worry! He is fighting that Parasite Cage and he defeated it and Goombario is still inside Goombario: I'm still stuck in here! Gumdramon: Goombario! Be brave! Goombario: How can I do that?! Shoutmon: Don't give up! Try to fight your way out! Goombario: Fight my way out... Of course! He stomping the Heartless and he's free and then a Large Heart has been released Komasan: Goombario, are you okay? Goombario: Yes., I'm okay. Just a little scared.... But I have a great idea! That thing spit me out when I started fighting back. Maybe we should destory this place, so we can get out of here. Shoutmon: Of course! If we're lucky, you and your friends will be back home safe and sound! Gumdramon: Good idea! Let's go destroy this place and try it! Goombario: And I'm going with you, too! Komajiro No, you can't, zura. Goombario: Why not? Komasan: You should be with yo Friends. If you get left behind in this placez that means you will get separated from your friends! Shoutmon: Leave this to us. Goombario. Okay, I guess you're right. Be careful, you guys! They went off and they made it to this room Wile: Looks like this is as far as we go. Shoutmon: Ready, then? Let's smash this place! Jibanyan: If would be easier if we had someone to fight, nyan... Shoutmon: Oh boy. We got company! Then Heartless has appeared and they fight them and then they defeated them Gumdramon: That's all of them.. And then everything is exploding Komasan: It's working! The Toybox is gonna blow! Then the Blast has blown them away, After that they have survived Damemon: Ouch... Now I know what getting shot out of a cannot feels like. Gumdramon: Where did Goombario and his friends go? Komasan: They're gone. They must've gotten out safely. Shoutmon: Without you and your bother, Komasan. I thought there was no escaping without your friends! Komasan: I don't care being left behind, as long as they are safe back home. Maybe Goombario doesn't need me after all, zura. Damemon: What do you mean? Komasan: That Goomba have a lot of Adventures to save the day. But he's come a long way. Maybe he doesn't need us anymore. Seems like he will make some friends on his own. Shoutmon: Don't you remember what Bootler said? "There's nothing better than being reunited with someone you care about." I think Goombario's counting the day till he can see you again. Komasan: Well, you know? I guess you're right, zura. They left Toyland and they back in Castle Oblivion Jibanyan: Gumdramon, Shoutmon, Damemon, is there anything else you remember about those boys? Shoutmon: Well... just some bits and pieces. Komasan?Maybe you could try telling us some more story about them. Who knows? It might even help you remember other things, zura? Gumdramon: Well, let's see. In their Memories Shoutmon: That boy is Brave and Stubborn... And always writing down like a Journalist. Gumdramon: The Second One looks so smart and intelligent. And he type down on his laptop. And he's extremely curious to learn about the Digital World. Damemon: That last boy... He was quite and nice.. and always play with his card. Even Digimon knows that he could use the card to see the future... Like a Fortune Teller. Shoutmon: When we were having an adventure in the Digital World. They are watching us instead exploring around. Sometime, they are were having fun with us! And they are very good. I remember that Psychemon and his team and us are fighting over who was the best. Damemon: But one day, their gone, just like this. I think all the Digimon know. They might even have tried to explain some it to us. Shoutmon: I tried to tell them, but... They said they went back to where they belong. I remember crying after he left, when I miss Taiki so much. After their memories Gumdramon: And.. that's all of it. We still don't remember their name. Komasan: Don't worry, I think you'll remember it in no time, zura. Whisper: Okay, I must point out. Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon keep remembering things instead of forgetting them. It's seems to me forgetting things may be the only way- to reach the memories buried deeper down inside each of us. Jibanyan: All we need to do is to forget in order to remember? Shoutmon: Like those guys said... "Our most precious memories lie so deep in our hearts, that they're out of reach." And that stuff about finding being losing and losing being finding... We didn't get it at first, but maybe this is what they meant. USApyon: You know. I think I'm a little jealous of you. How come me, Jibanyan, Komasan and Komajiro and Whisper aren't remembering more of the stuff from our memories? Jibanyan: Come on, everynyan! Let's get going. We've got to forget things faster. Meanwhile Curusadermon: Just as we intended. Impmon: We'll continue with our plan. Let's see how far this group will go. Curusadermon: You may have some fun at the first floor. And this time, it's my turn to do it. Impmon throw 4 Cards to her and she grab them Curusadermon: I cannot give it to them. Impmon: Don't punch them or beat them. Curusadermon: Hm... Do I detected a soft spot? I'm not gonna break those toys. Imbecile. Impmon: So don't forget. Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon are the key. We need them if we're going to take over the Organization Digimon Curusadermon shut his lip with her finger Curusadermon: I know you're gonna say that one, too... But keep it under your hood, at least until the time is right. She disappeared Impmon: Hmph. You should have been so wise to have to done the same, Curusadermon. Category:Cutscenes